The applicant calls attention to the following prior U.S. Pat. Nos: BENISH; 1,672,296 June 5, 1928; TEAGUE;2,891,545; June 23, 1959;HANKEN; 2,962,026; NOV. 10, 1960.
The purposes and constructions of BENISH and TEAGUE above differ completely from those of applicant's invention. Hanken discloses a complete girdle with elaborate non-resilient adaptations to accentuate the natural shape or curves of the feminine body which are only usable in conjunction with stockings. Applicant's invention, contrary to that of HANKEN'S, provides for a much simplier "self contained" device, which may be used interchangeably and comfortably with any undergarment.